Hygroexpansion of media, such as paper, may occur when a fluid, such as ink, is deposited on the media. This media expansion can be detrimental to inkjet printing systems or to other systems in which a fluid is deposited on media. In some inkjet printing applications media expansion manifests itself as cockle, or wrinkles in the media. However, in some cases, as a result of the media expansion, the media has a tendency to grow by spreading out laterally rather than cockle.
In some inkjet printing systems, multiple passes of ink are laid down on the media. The expansion of the media due to the addition of moisture content from the ink between passes may cause subsequent ink droplets to land in a slightly different position than in the previous pass. This difference in ink droplet placement location between passes can adversely affect print quality.